Alice's story
by crazy-wee-cat
Summary: I have always loved Alice, so I decided to try and write her story! Alice's story - her life before and after she became a vampire. Complete!
1. Meeting Alice

_Disclaimer - I do not own anything. All the characters (apart from April) come from Stephenie Meyers mind, and belong to her. I merely played about with them, and wrote a story for Alice. _

_And I'm sorry about April...I only realised that it was meant to be a man, when I'd finished writing her bit. Sorry!_

_Please review, this is the first fan fiction I have put on this website...I hope you like it!_

I looked down at the paperwork in my hands and sighed. Human work was just so _tedious_, when you knew what else was out there. Right now I could be doing anything I wanted, swimming the Pacific Ocean, running across America, visiting Volterra - anything. But instead, I was stuck in this dark, stuffy room, helping the humans, as usual. Of course they _did_ need to be looked after, but by _me_? It was ridiculous. I was more dangerous to them than they were to themselves. But it's what father wanted, and if I didn't do what he wanted, then that was me, chopped up and in the fire. Just like Jay and Fraser.

Anne poked her head around my door.

"Hello April. Would you mind giving the girl in Room 26 her dinner? I've got my hands full with Jade, and Bill."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you."

I stood up wearily and got a tray from the kitchen. Before I went into room 26, I checked the tag on the door.

**Mary Alice Brandon**

**Physic**

**May be dangerous**

I sighed. Sometimes humans were _so _melo-dramatic. It was crazy.

"Hello Mary," I said walking in with a huge, false smile on my face. The pretty, thin girl sitting on the edge of the hard, wooden cot looked up at me and grinned, which surprised me. You hardly ever saw any happy humans in this place.

"Saw you coming." she tapped her forehead and laughed. I laughed along with her. "And could you call me Alice? I don't like Mary all that much..."

"I've brought you your -"

"Dinner." She said, cutting me off. "I know. As I said, I saw you coming."

I smiled, slightly un-nerved by this odd human. She seemed nice though, so I went along with it.

"Here you go," I said handing her the tray of food.

Alice looked down dolefully at it. I didn't blame her. It was very plain, just some cold, dry meat and a glass of water.

"Dull in here, isn't it? We really need some more excitement." She looked up at me. "They're going to make you come in here and read to me tomorrow, to try and show me what normal people are like. Some boring novel. I've already read it fifteen times."

"Fifteen times?"

"I had a lot of spare time when I lived at home."

"Anyway, it's going to be really boring, and no offense, but reading out loud is definitely not one of your strong points."

I laughed. "I know. You don't know how many times I have been told that." She seemed like a nice girl. I knew I shouldn't get too close to her though. Father always says not to get too attached to humans. It's dangerous for us and for them. Still, I wondered about her potential as a vampire. She had to be a good one; she had a gift in her _human _life, so I could only imagine what that would be like in vampire life. Still, not like the humans appreciated it. They put her in a mental asylum for it. But, it was either that or being burned at the stake. I knew which I would choose. I shivered, no vampire liked fire, and I had more reason than most to fear it.

"Do you think that I'll ever get out of here?" Alice asked me, bringing me back to the room.

"Don't you know?" I asked, bemused.

She shrugged. "The future isn't set in stone. Besides, I can always hope, can't I?"

"Of course." I said, "I've seen plenty of people get out of her, and go on to live normal, happy lives."

She smiled. "Thanks. Even if it isn't true."

"Well." I said, "I better leave you to your dinner."

"Bye." She said, a wistful look on her face.

I leaned against the wall outside trying to work out the jumbled mess in my head. What was happening? I _told _father it was a bad idea to come here. He _knew_ how easily I communicated with people, and eventually became to close to them. But did he listen? Ugh, this was such a mess. Well maybe not yet, but it was going to turn into one, I was sure of it. I wished I could go home. Back to father - even if he didn't want me. I could be helpful to him, couldn't I? No, but I needed to stay here and keep an eye on things. and while I'm at it I might as well help the humans. I walked back to my dingy office, bitter thought crowding my head. Other vampires told me I was lucky to have a father in my vampire life. Their fathers had grown old and died. Sometimes, I caught myself wishing I was like them, though I always reproached myself for it afterwards.

Okay, so yes, it was pathetic and low of me to wish that, but nobody can change their feelings, not easily anyway. The truth was I hated my father. He was the one who brought me into this life, and as fantastic as it was, there were a few parts that I hated. And those parts were pretty big.

I rifled through my paperwork, and tried to set my mind to the task ahead but I was too consumed with bitterness to really pay attention. I found myself dreaming about Jeff. And suddenly I was back to the last time I saw him.

********

Jeff held me close.

"Do you really have to go?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I sighed, "What father says, goes. You know that. You better suck up to him while I'm away. I don't want to come back to find you two at each others necks again.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll only be gone a few years. They have to notice that I'm ageing at some point."

"It'll be a few years to many." he whispered.

"Don't worry...it'll go quickly. I'll be back with you in no time." I told him He raised his eyebrows.

"If I could just come with you..."

"You have to stay _here_" I said, though my heart was screaming at me to accept his offer. "We need you here."

"Do you not want me?" he asked, playfully, but I could here the meaning behind his words.

"Of course I do. Forever."

"Well that's useful...that's exactly what we've got."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my father.

"Time to go April. We don't want you to get there to late, do we?"

And I left; I wasn't even aloud a last glance, of my Jeffery.

********

I hadn't seen Jeff in two years. I realised my time here would probably be coming to end soon. I could go home. If only I could go _now_. I wondered if father would send me away again, to some other place.


	2. Meeting James

_Disclaimer – I own nothing!_

_Hope you like! Please review! _

The night passed in a bitter blur. My time was spent, getting more angry and more upset about my situation. I knew my anger would never resolve the situation I was in, but I wanted it too.

I was sitting in my dark office again the next day. Anne popped her head around the door again, just like yesterday. Human world was _so_ repetitive.

"Would you mind reading to the girl in room 26?" she asked, holding up a book that looked like it would cause the cleverest of people to fall asleep, and sending a whiff of pain and thirst down my throat. I made up my mind to hunt that night.

"Yes." I told her and went to Alice's room.

Alice was sitting on her bed, looking bored. She grinned when I came in.

"Hello!" she said, looking very happy to see me. That was always a bad sign...

"Hello." I smiled and waved the book, "You were right."

"Of course." she said, though not boastfully, "You don't actually have to read it though. Just keep it open on your lap, and I will warn you if someone comes." she tapped her head, just as she had done yesterday.

"Okay," I said, liking this plan, "What were you thinking of doing?"

"Could we just talk?"

"Yes. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd liked to get to know you better." she smiled innocently, but I didn't trust it. She knew something.

"So, what are you planning on doing tonight?" she asked.

"Um, sleep." I lied, pretending to be confused by the question, like any normal human would be.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not stupid you know. I _know_ what you are planning on doing tonight. i just wanted to see if you were planning on telling me the truth. Apparently you won't."

I wasn't too sure how to reply to that.

"Let's try again." she said, "What do you plan on doing tonight?"

"Sleep!" I said indignantly. There was _no _way I was revealing my secret to someone I met yesterday.

"No! Seriously April!" That threw me off...I didn't remember telling her my name. "Don't you trust me or something!?"

"Well I did only meet you yesterday..." I muttered reasonably to myself. I could hardly believe I was having this conversation at all. If I could sleep at all, I would think I was dreaming. But seeing as I couldn't, that ruled that option out...

"Oh yeah..." she smiled, as if something was actually funny. "Sorry, I forget, I feel like I've known you for longer."

"Right..." I said, feeling extremely disconcerted.

"Look here April. I do know a lot about you. I saw you coming. You made me curious. I wanted to find out about you...So I watched. I _know_ exactly what you are, what you do at nights, I know about your father, I even know about Jeffrey. So please, just so I know you trust me, please tell me. What do you do at nights, or more specifically, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, not too much normally..."

"True. You were very boring too watch last night. But tonight. Tell me. What are you doing tonight?"

"Hunting." I whispered, in a voice hardly audible.

She nodded, as if it was some business-like matter we were discussing. "Of course."

I didn't reply, I had absolutely no idea what to say. I had never imagined telling anybody.

I looked into her eyes, and begged her with mine. "Please." I whispered. "Please, never tell anybody. Ever. It would ruin..."

"Everything your father had set up for you?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

"Don't worry about it. Think about it April. Who is there to tell? Who would beleive me? They've already got me locked up in a cell for seeing things. Can you imagine what they would do to me if I told them you were a vampire? Nobody would listen. Nobody listens to the crazy lunatic who can see things. Not even my own family."

"It'll be okay." I told her, my voice reassuring. She looked calmer and smiled.

"It's time for you to go. She looked around the cell. "It's getting dark, and your getting thirsty."

I nodded, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. "It's nothing."

That night I went hunting. Not many people were out, but it would be easy to find the ones who were. I ignored the screams, and afterwards went for a walk in the forest. As I was walking, I came across a scent, a scent of a vampire. I followed it eagerly, desperate to see one of my own kind after so long. The path came to an end, just at the base of a large tree. A thump behind me, told me the other vampire had made his appearance. I turned around. He was tall, and beautiful, but such was all our kind.

"Hello." He said, in a soft alluring voice.

"Hello." I replied. "It's very nice to see another vampire in these parts, I haven't seen one for so long."

He smiled. "Yes, I had noticed vampires were scarce in these parts. I smelled your scent though, and couldn't help but come and investigate."

"We are an inquisitive folk aren't we?"

"Yes." he paused, "But now I notice a rather unusual scent about you. You live among humans?"

I nodded. "Yes, under orders of my father. To keep things in order around here. I maintain a job in the hospital for people they think have gone mental."

"A very respectable job, I must admit." he said. "But tell me, there is one human scent on you, and it is very tempting, alluring. It is sweet. I must say I rather like it. It would be nice to try...tell me, would it be a challenge to get to this human?"

"You're a tracker?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am James, I am a tracker. I am a nomad...some people call me anyway." He smiled again.

"I am April. And yes, it would be a challenge to get to this human. The place is under a lot of security, and I was sent here to protect the humans, not let others harm them." I said this firmly; to show him I would not let him anywhere near the humans in the Institute.

"Of course. I need to be off anyway. I will see you." I thought this was unlikely, but I replied in the same manner.


	3. Jeff and April

_Disclaimer – I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Please review if you read, just to tell me what you think! Even if you think it's rubbish, please tell me!_

_And I hope you like it..._

It was only the next day that I realised what I had done.

I was in Alice's room, bringing a candle with me, as I had realised how dark these rooms must have seemed to the humans. It was a shame really. I unlocked the door, and walked in, smiling. But when I saw her white face, the smile slid right off my face. I dropped the candle and ran to her side.

"What is wrong Alice?" I asked her. Her face was a mask of pure terror, her face distorted in fear.

"You met a man called James last night did you not?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes, he seemed very nice."

She looked up at me, "He's coming to get me. He wants my blood."

"What?" I roared standing up in fury.

"He sees me as a challenge. He's going to come and kill me."

"Not on my watch he isn't!"

And I picked up that girl and ran out into the corridors. They were deserted, thankfully, but I really wasn't thinking about that at this point in time. All I was thinking about was saving the terrified human in my arms. I wasn't thinking about the consequences of what about I was about to do.

I ran to an old abandoned building, and put Alice down. She seemed terrified by my speed, but she would have to deal with it.

"Alice" I said, kneeling to her height, and holding both her hands in mine. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry that James is after you. This is all my fault, if I had just left you alone, then none of this would have happened, ever. I'm so sorry."

"Is this the only way?" she asked, looking into my face, her eyes shining bravely.

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I said again.

She took a deep breath. "Okay then. Do it. As it's the only way...I suppose it could be kinda fun. I think."

"I'm so sorry. You may want to lie down." I didn't wait for her to respond, instead laying her down on the dirty concrete floor in the cellar. I knew what I had to do, in theory. Father had taught me, and I knew how, I just had never done it before. But I had to just do it.

I leaned forward, and bit lightly on her neck, letting the venom flow freely. Pulling myself away wasn't as hard as I expected, the anger and adrenalin running through me was probably why. And just as she started to scream, I left. I never heard what she screamed at me as I ran away full speed. The screams echoed in my mind, but I was leaving. I knew I had to leave; I had to get away, away from all this. I had to see Jeff. He would help me, even if it would be just helping my conscience.

********

April ran for miles. I knew she had gone, but I didn't know why. I followed the scent to an old abandoned building, where in the cellar the girl was tossing and turning as if in a fitful dream. Her eyes were closed. Apparently she had given up screaming. Well I knew it was no use now. I might as well start on a new project...a bit different this time. This time it would be for vengeance rather than anything else. And of course, for fun.

********

And so here I am now. I know death is coming. Even now, I can see him, hear him coming. And as he comes towards me, I can't bring myself to regret the decision to save Alice. I loved that little girl. Even if I hardly knew her. I was going to hand myself over to this evil man, it wasn't worth the fight. But I wasn't going to die on my knees either. But i wouldn't put up a fight. I knew that was what he wanted. And I would never let him be satisfied, he had ruined everything.

I just wish that I could have seen Jeff just one last time. It would have been nice, just to see him. To hold him. Just one last time. But I know it is useless to think about these things. I send out two messages using the gift I rarely use. One to my father. The other to Jeff.

The first:

**To my father**

**It is over. I am about to die, and there is nothing I can do to stop this.**

**Please don't forget me. **

**I do love you. Remember that. **

**I hope to never see you again, because if I do, that means that your life, also will be over.**

**Just remember father, use your power with wisdom, not for your own gain. **

**Love April.**

I send the first message using my mind, hoping he will get it.

The second is harder to compose. I know he will come looking for me. He may already be coming, messages sometimes send themselves out without me asking them too.

But I send this one with an ache in my heart.

**My dearest Jeff.**

**I am about to die.**

**Please don't come looking for me.**

**Never, ever give up.**

**I know that you told me, years and years ago, that if I was ever to die, you would follow me straight away. Don't. Because, if you do, then the World will be over.**

**Please Jeff, as a last request, take care of yourself.**

**For me.**

**I love you.**

I now send this message, and I want to howl up to the sky, screaming about the injustice of the world. Why is life so unfair? I will miss Jeff, and I hope I never see him again now, for the simple fact that if I do see him again then that means he also will be dead. I know that my father will not care about my death, he never cared about me. In some ways I wondered why he ever changed me. Maybe it was just to prove he could. I don't know. I know that my life is now over, and I can only do one thing. I turn to face death, and I have one last thought before James reaches me. Death is so close, I can almost taste it. _Jeff, I love you. _

********

"Please Aro! Let me go looking for her! I need to see if it's too late! I need to save her."

"No." the reply was easy. I wondered if he even cared.

"Aro.." I moaned.

"Jeff I said no!"

"But...but she is your daughter. How could you do this to her?"

"April never cared about me. Face it Jeff, she's not coming back. Now get on with your life. She's gone. Deal with it."

"But Aro!"

"No, Jeff. April is gone!" he said it forcibly.

And I knew then that I would never see my love again. Unless...

"No Jeff. Don't kill yourself for her. Live for her instead."

I run away, knowing I will never see her again. I run into the forest and fall on my knees, sobbing tearlessly. And then her last message reached me. _Jeff, I love you. _And I know she is gone.


	4. Meet Alice the vampire

I woke up. My cheek was pressed against a warm surface and I was lying on the ground in what my brain told me was a dark room, though my eyes could see everything perfectly. I sat up, quickly, gracefully. I heard a small noise and my head whipped to the side and I saw a small mouse. It was staring at me, it's sides moving rapidly under the fur. i could see every strand of hair on it's body, every grain of dirt, the small black glistening eyes. And I could see _blood _pulsing under it's fur.

I breathed in sharply and a startling pain erupted in my throat. Temptation replaced surprise. I didn't think about what I was doing, I lunged at the small creature and drank it's blood.

The mouse was done in less than a second. It's lifeless, bloodless corpse lying on the dirty ground in front of me. But the pain was still in my throat. I knew by instinct that I needed more blood. I closed my eyes, again, out of instinct and saw somebody running chasing after a human, jumping on them, ripping their throat, and drinking their blood. And I was off. And the person I had seen had been me.

When I was finished, instinct told me to hide the corpse. I did so, quickly and easily digging a hole in a nearby forest. I felt a strange emotion rush through me. I didn't like it. It felt horrible. I looked at the newly dug earth, my thoughts six feet under where the man was, and I hated myself for what I had just done. I told myself that there was no way I could go on killing these people for myself. Where was the justice in that? Why had i suddenly decided that my life was more important than theirs? It was extremely stupid. I had no right to take another's life. I should never have done it. How could I live with myself when I was doing that. I started to sob, in self pity, but no tears came out my eyes. I kept on, not realising that any of this was strange. I didn't know anything, I was purely living on instinct, and I did not know this. Most people tell me that this must have been horrible for me, without having any idea where I was from or who I was. But it wasn't. The reason for this is that I simply did not know that I was meant to know these things. And how can you miss something that you never had?

It was later that night, when I was walking down the street, and I caught a glance of myself in a window. It was the first time I had ever seen myself. I was small, with an angular face. There was only one way to describe myself, I decided. I was beautiful. This idea was new to me...and I liked it. And then I saw my eyes. They were a bright _red_. And I hated them. I hated my whole existence. This was horrible. And then I remembered the graceful person in my vision. And now I knew for sure that the person had definitely been me. And the guilt washed over me again.

I found an old abandoned building. It looked like a holy place where somebody would worship something. From what I heard from passers by, it was a "church". It was a refuge to me anyway, it didn't really matter what it was to anybody else. It was really a beautiful place though. In the middle was a gorgeous garden. It was overgrown, but it held some significance for me. I didn't know why. Over a few days, I saw more things happening in my mind. What the weather would be like, what I would do next, what was going to happen. I soon worked out that what I saw was the future. I had my own theory to how it worked. Basically, I realised that the future isn't set in stone. I thought that when you changed your mind then the future changed too. It might not have been right, but it was my theory.

So one day I was sitting on my own, as usual, in the church garden. I always sat there when the pain in my throat was really sore. I knew eventually it would drive me mad, but for now I was definitely not going to kill any humans. Not now. I hadn't had anything for only a matter of days, but it felt like longer, probably because time went so slowly here. I was sitting in the garden when suddenly I was hit by a vision.

I watched a boy about my age running, and laughing. He ran even faster than I did. That surprised me. He had a beautiful face, carved out of granite. his hair was a strange, but still beautiful bronze colour. He was stunning. He looked in the direction that I was watching from. His eyes were_ golden_. Suddenly, he sprang, like a panther, and came down upon a big lion. He was drinking the creatures blood, his eyes growing stronger liquid gold, when a huge, booming laugh echoed across the forest where the boy ate.

"Nice catch, Edward!" another boy called, looming into view. He was _huge_. That was the only way to describe it. His muscles rippled over his body. The boy, Edward, grinned.

"Want some?" he asked. The muscled boy nodded, uncertainly, and moved forward. Edward jumped away, pulling the lion swiftly with him.

"Yeah, you wish Emmett!" Edward said.

Emmett laughed and lunged at Edward, wrestling him to the floor.

"Boys, boys. Don't fight." A stunningly gorgeous girl moved into view. She was unimaginably beautiful.

"Aw, come on Rosalie! We were only playing." said Emmett.

"We need to go anyway." she said smiling. "Carlisle and Esme are waiting."

I came back to the present. I knew what they were. They were blood-drinkers like me. But they were drinking the blood of animals. _Animals..._how? And then that thought was cut off.

This vision was of me. I was sitting beside a beautiful man. He had his arm around me.

"I love you." he whispered simply in my ear.

Coming back to the present felt like waking up from a dream. The _best _dream ever. Suddenly, there was hope, a light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't need to kill humans. I could _substitute _them with animals. I didn't need to have terrifying red eyes, to kill innocent people. I didn't need to be on my own. I could stay with others like me, they could explain all the things I didn't understand to me!

And somebody would love me.

The words came crashing down on me, and I was suddenly overcome with emotion. In all of my short existence - that I could remember - nobody had ever told me that they loved me before. _Someone would love me._ I repeated the words in my head, again and again. I would have friends, people to talk to, people who cared about me. People who _loved _me. I hadn't realised how much that meant to me until now.


	5. Getting to know the Cullens

_I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

_Can I just say a big thanks to my first two reviewers! It really means a lot that you took time to review my story! Everyone else, please if you read "Alice's story", please please please, review! Even if you think the story sucks!_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it's so small...and as I said, please review! _

I tried out the animal hunting, I let my instincts take over me and it actually _worked_! It actually satisfied my thirst. Okay, so it wasn't as nice as human blood, but I didn't care, as long as I wasn't murdering humans to get it.

And slowly the fire in my eyes dimmed. It went from blood-red, to a lighter shade of red, then orange, to yellow and finally to a beautiful gold. I soon realised that when I was thirsty my eyes got darker, but that was easily sorted out.

I saw the man regularly now. He was wondering the world, looking for something. I was sure it was me. And i learned his name. It was Jasper. I had seen me meeting him for the first time. I would be in a small diner. So I found the cafe from my vision, and went there every night. The staff knew me now, but Jasper had not turned up yet. but I would wait. The hope kept me going.

I also saw the family of blood-drinkers on a daily basis. I learned more and more about them.

Edward - was frozen in time at seventeen. He played the piano. He was the most intelligent, due to the fact that he studied the most. He attended a human school, and was single. And he could _read minds._

Emmett was like Edwards big brother. He could find a joke in anything. He was good-natured, and easily likable. He was awesomely strong, and also went to school with Edward and the girl, Rosalie. He was married to Rosalie.

Rosalie was _crazily_ beautiful. It was amazing. She seemed really vain, and looked down at most people. She went to the same school as them all, and loved Emmett.

Esme was a kind, loving person. She was quiet, and loved Carlisle with all her heart. She was the mother figure in the family, and generally a happy person, who adored her family.

Carlisle was the founder of the "Cullen" family. He worked as a doctor in a nearby hospital. He was compassionate, and loved everyone. The whole family looked up to him as someone wise.

They - as a joke - called themselves "vegetarian vampires"

I wondered if that was what I was. A vampire?

I felt like I knew them all already. I knew I would become part of their family, I had seen myself there already. Jasper had been there too.

I learned more and more about myself every day. I found I loved clothes. I would stare at the beautiful dresses in shop windows for hours on end. But sadly, I didn't have any money, so buying anything was impossible. I found myself looking at peoples dress styles and deciding what would work better for their skin tone, etc. I found it really fun!

_Okay, so I just realised there is only a tiny wee bit left...I really like my ending, I'm quite proud of it actually :). But anyway, I don't know if I want to write more after that or not. I'll put the next bit up in a bit, and you can tell me what you think..._


	6. Meeting Jasper

_Hey! So this is the very last bit, and I know, it's tiny. Please tell me what you think about it...I love reading the reviews. Thanks to you guys who have reviewed already, it means a lot to me! So please tell me what you think, and if anybody wants me to write any more, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. :) Enjoy!_

I sat down in the small cafe, same as every other night. I ordered a small coffee with some money I had found in the street. It didn't really matter what I bought though. It all tasted rank to me. I looked around absentmindedly. It was quiet, as usual, only about half full. Then the door opened with a musical ting. Someone stepped in, someone I had been waiting for, for a long, long time. I slid off my chair and walked towards him, in a dream.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I told him. _Alice! _I told myself _don't act like you already know him - you've never actually met him before! _

Jasper ducked his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am." he said. I held my hand out to him. He took it, and it felt like it had been made to fit into mine. I wasn't scared any more. I knew how this story went. I had read it before.


End file.
